


Project: Markhyuck (MaHae according to Jisung)

by full_sunflower00



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Markhyuck Summer Fight of 2017 (NCT), Secret Relationship, markhyuck is whipped, nct being oblivious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:21:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24724477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/full_sunflower00/pseuds/full_sunflower00
Summary: In which NCT members ensemble to be matchmakers and try to get Mark and Donghyuck together.However, little do they know, their plan can backfire considering the two in question is already dating for 8 months.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 25
Kudos: 460





	1. first 5 steps are done and we still don't know what's going on

"Oh my god, they are beyond _insufferable._ Look at how they flirt Hyung! Just look at them!" Jisung loudly whined, not being able to keep his voice low due to his -not really- frustration. He leaned on Jaemin's body while trying so hard to not cringe at the view but failing miserably. 

"Oh NO, NO, NO! I'm not gonna watch this shit." As soon as two boys' eyes catch the scene unfold in front of them - Donghyuck climbing to Mark's lap to straddle him, Jaemin hastily closed his eyes and screamed as if they are burning. His arm which stayed protectively around Jisung's waist pulled Jisung with him to one of the farthest rooms.

"What's going on?" Donghyuck softly whispered into Mark's neck, peppering him with little kisses. "I honestly have no idea. Jaem must have done something to disgust Jisung. Aegyo maybe?" With Mark's answer, Donghyuck cheekily grinned.

"Do you find my aegyo _'obnoxious',_ too?" Once words leave his mouth, Mark's face broke into a huge smile he couldn't help but show. Nothing was obnoxious, hell, even bad about Donghyuck. He knew that 'nothing was perfect', but in his eyes, Donghyuck was just perfect. All of his flaws were solely making him more perfect for Mark. He was in so deep, indeed. 

"You are cute, Jaemin is annoying," Mark said in company with a sloppy kiss on his boyfriend's cheek. "You are actually so cute that I want to devour you right here." Donghyuck shrieked with a giggle, trying to hit Mark's chest with weak punches - not that he wasn't strong, just they were playing around. After their small bickering, Donghyuck closed the gap between their lips, again, this time to have a real kiss that contains spit swapping. He was aching to be with Mark for so long, after being separate from his boyfriend for months, Kick It era was a big gift to him to finally satisfy him emotionally. 

"What about taking me to my room?" Donghyuck suggestively offered, playfully lifting his eyebrows, unable to stop himself from smiling and flirting. He was extremely, undeniably happy. 

"Isn't Johnny Hyung inside?" Mark was as giggly as him, very pleased to have Donghyuck in his arms and being able to chat him without worrying. 

"Nah, he went to watch Wayv's practice earlier. I bet he only wanted to see Ten Hyung." Mark softly flicked Donghyuck's cheek before tightening his arms under his boyfriend's legs and gently raising him. Donghyuck gladly wrapped his arms around Mark's neck and buried his face into the neck warmed by his kisses just minutes ago. 

Their road to the so-called bedroom was quite tricky. Donghyuck was blowing upon Mark's neck continuously while Mark was trying to keep their balance and head to the room. His hands were on top of Donghyuck's butt cheeks, squishing them to keep Donghyuck still. They were pretty unaware of the stares of a big group of gaping band-mates. 

"Did you...?" 

"Yeah."

"His hands..."

"He touched the butt, yeah. Calm your asses down." Jaehyun said nonchalantly, passing by Doyoung, Taeyong, and a very surprised duo; Ten and Yangyang. 

"Are they always like this?" Yangyang asked curiously, he was clearly very intrigued, not familiar with neither Mark or Donghyuck. 

"It wasn't like that before, we don't precisely know what happened but their relationship kind of changed after Mark's graduation from Dream." After Taeyong's brief explanation, Yangyang nodded while still looking pretty curious. 

"Last time I hang out with them Mark was a tough, independent man. When the hell did he fall Donghyuck's cuddle trap???" Ten shook his head disapprovingly. 

****

Donghyuck and Mark's relationship was always a little bit special. When they've first met, they were only 13 and 14 years old, very clueless about the world - especially the entertainment world. It would be a lie if they would say they started good, there was basically no day they spent without arguing. The language was a barrier between them, sometimes it'd turn into something they both unknowingly get envious of each other. 

After a few months and a big childish fight, Mark was on the verge of leaving the company. However, things have turned out completely different. When older trainees heard about Mark's thoughts, there was whole chaos between them. They went to talk to Donghyuck, asking what is wrong, trying to solve the problem since they've already known there wasn't a real problem to start with. Subsequently, Donghyuck had a considerably long and uncharacteristically serious talk with Mark, explaining his intentions weren't to annoy him or make him uncomfortable, quite the opposite actually. 

After coming clear with Mark, their relationship significantly changed as well as the other trainees' perception of them. Instead of constantly arguing trainees, now they were attached at the hip. With the new-found compatibility and comfort, they were -in the full sense of the word- inseparable. The first time SM revealed the line-up for NCT-U, Mark was the shoulder on which Donghyuck cried. The first time Donghyuck learned he will debut, Mark was the person he hugged and -again- cried (this time out of happiness and relief). Mark was the continuous unwavering support Donghyuck has always needed and vice versa. 

If you'd ask Jeno, he could probably tell the exact time Donghyuck started to flirt with Mark. As one of the Donghyuck's best friends, he always witnessed Donghyuck's extreme love-virus self. He would go around; hug each member, kiss them on the cheek -if they let him but who are we kidding, most of the members were captivated by their sweet maknae- shout a bunch of encouraging and uplifting words until he eventually gets to see smiles on each member.

Donghyuck was lovely, there was no one to deny that. Even Mark Lee, who supposedly turns Donghyuck down on every single occasion. On cameras, Mark was a complete dickhead (according to what Donghyuck said to him), but once cameras go away, there would be an entirely different Mark Lee. Sweet, caring, affectionate Mark. On the other hand, if you'd ask Donghyuck, he would say he loves both Marks equally. Based on his own words, 'Mark on camera were more honest than the one in their dorm'. It was, unexpectedly, true. It was so easy to find moments in which Mark would shower Donghyuck with compliments without him being there, calling him cute thousands of time quietly or watching him with heart eyes. 

Yes, Donghyuck goes and searches their couple name, which is apparently Markhyuck, on Youtube and Twitter. So what?

Despite his overflowing love and adoration for Donghyuck on cameras, Mark would always find a way to jokingly mock him. Whenever Donghyuck would act cute, Mark would grimace despite allowing him to bundle him up with huge hugs and kisses. It was rather a common view for all members, both for Dream and 127. They wouldn't even budge anymore, completely used to their antics. 

There was only one particular event that made everyone baffled for days until it got resolved. The infamous fight between Mark and Donghyuck in summer, 2017. Funny enough, none of the members or managers have managed to learn the reason for the fight yet. Mark and Donghyuck were pretty secretive about that subject, presumably, the reason behind their 'huge' fight was also as childish and stupid as the one in trainee days. 

The following days after the resolution between maknaes were quite a hell for others. They wouldn't leave each other's sides for even a minute, hugging and whispering sweetly which sounds like gibberish to others. One of the most surprising development was Mark's behavior towards Donghyuck. Undoubtedly, everyone was already aware that Mark was, in fact, very fond of Donghyuck and his antics even if he acts as he despises them sometimes. But you know what they say; eyes are the mirrors of the soul. And well... clear adoration was squirting out of Mark's loving gaze towards Donghyuck. 

And nowadays, everything was entirely overwhelming in the eyes of their bandmates. Donghyuck and Mark were evidently in love, how they could be so oblivious to their feelings that they were acting like boyfriends and not making their relationship official?! Taeyong was always gushing about their sweet gestures and 'romantic' dates which the duo in question labeled as best-friend hangouts. Jaehyun, on the other hand, was the one who is obligated to listen to Taeyong's concerningly obsessive rants about how they should confess and date immediately. Johnny was in quest of subtle moments to narrate afterward, a task assigned by Taeyong as he claimed it was Johnny's duty as Donghyuck's roommate. Taeyong was determined enough to even go to Renjun and convince him to pump Donghyuck for details about his 'friendship' with Mark. 

To be quite frank, the infamous incident was the last straw for members to take action and create their terrific and wise plan to get them together. (Infamous incident was when they caught(?) Mark and Donghyuck shower together. Precisely defined; Donghyuck scrubbing Mark's back.)

****

**Project: MarkHyuck (MaHae according to Jisung)**

**Aim: Get Markhyuk Together**

**How: By making them realize their huge ass crushes**

****

_Step 1: Question 1: Is Mark aware of Donghyuck's heavenly voice? If not, make sure he will be._

"Hey, Marggurii" Mark lift his eyes from the guitar he was currently playing if he wasn't disturbed at 7 Am by Jeno. It was incredibly early for anyone to be awake, given that their schedule was pretty blank today. That was why Mark didn't bother to hide that he was watching Jeno sit on his bed with suspicion. 

"What has brought you here Jen?" Jeno quickly straightened his back and looked like he hesitated for a second before starting to speak in a very vivacious tone. Again, SUS.

"I was listening to 127 Hyung's album, you know? It's my favorite after our albums of course. While listening to the songs, I realized how amazing Donghyuck is, right? I can't believe his voice. It might even be my dirty pleasure! Listening to his parts..." Jeno's voice wavered after seeing Mark's sour expression. He was trying to get something out of Mark, something like ' _I know right? He's great_ ' or _'I'm glad we're on the same page'_ , even _'Oh, let me listen again.'_ would be sufficient for the first step but no, the only reaction he was getting was a freaking scowl. 

"I really didn't realize Jeno, but you seem to be very enthusiastic." Oh God, Jeno sighed to himself. Mark was more of a stone than they thought. He took a deep breath and showed his brand eye smile. His reply was unexpected since Mark would be the one who uses every single opportunity to drown Donghyuck with praises.

"How can you not Hyung? He is an angel! I bet everyone is falling in love with his voice as much as me!" _Falling in love._ Jeno's appealing choice of words echoed in Mark's mind, notwithstanding his façade that stayed vacant. 

"Be careful to not fall in love with him, too Lee Jeno. Be careful." Mark faked a small smile before putting his guitar down and rushing out of his own room, leaving Jeno dumbfounded. He wasn't expecting to get a negative reaction, most particularly an annoyed Mark. He heaved a sigh before opening the group chat - the one they opened recently, excluding Mark and Donghyuck. _'Nothing, literally nothing. I don't understand, Mark Hyung was always very fond of Donghyuck's voice, why wouldn't he showed any kind of liking at all?'_ he texted. 

Unbeknownst to them, Mark's direction was actually Donghyuck's room. He was jealous, oh so jealous. He knew his behavior was disappointingly immature, by all means, he absolutely knew Donghyuck's angel-like voice and how it steals tons of hearts every time. Even so, Mark couldn't help but wanted to be the only one who can listen to his boyfriend's lovely voice. Reaching Donghyuck and Johnny's dorm room, he quickly tidied his hair and stepped inside the room, finding out that his boyfriend was still in a deep sleep, snoring lightly. 

Mark's pout immediately changed into a warm smile. He hurried towards Donghyuck's bed so he could watch his boyfriend closer and not getting embarrassed by his unstoppable teasing. He slowly raised his hand and caressed Donghyuck's soft checks tenderly. Donghyuck was so beautiful, pretty, and gorgeous. In Mark's eyes, there was no one who could be a more stunning person, everything about Donghyuck was dazzling, enthralling even. He lightly inhaled and tapped Donghyuck's little nose to wake him up. 

"Hey, babe. Good morning." He did his best to keep his voice low to not wake Johnny up. Donghyuck's tired eyes opened gently, blinking few times to get used to the light coming into the room from the window. 

"Hi," Donghyuck spoke slowly, voice still hoarse from the recording sessions. 

"What are you doing here?" Donghyuck extended his hand and pet Mark's shiny, black hair fondly. Very pleased that Mark was the first thing he saw when he woke up. 

"I was going to ask if you'd like to come to my room so we can cuddle and sleep a little bit more together?" 

"You're so in love with me, aren't you?" Donghyuck giggled and got up from his bed before interlocking their fingers and leaving the room quietly. 

**** 

_Step 2: Question 2: What would be their reactions to fanfics? Do they know fans ship them? Do they know we ship them? Make sure they know, analyze their reactions._

It was another casual day, members had returned to their dorms after finishing the schedule of the day. There was a person in every corner of the dorm, sprawled on the floor, beds, couch, even on the kitchen counter. Mark and Donghyuck were monitoring their Music Bank performance together. Mark was lying back on the couch pillow while Donghyuck was between his legs, his head on Mark's shoulder. 

"Oh! You changed your move here? It looks so cute!" Donghyuck giggled Mark's surprised expression, gladly accepting Mark's light kiss on his temple. They looked hauntingly cute and infatuated, which rang the bells in Taeyong's mind. He clicked his fingers in a flash and beckoned Jisung and Chenle without being noticed by the lovers who are immensely focused on their performance. 

"I read this last week, oh god, it would be a lie if I'd say I didn't shed a tear." Chenle spoke with his natural high voice, just to make sure Donghyuck and Mark were able to hear him with their one unplugged ear. Jisung instantly caught up and moved along with their plan. 

"Yeah, they are quite... WOW." Taeyong couldn't help but rolled his eyes, double-checking if they managed to get the couple out of their bubble. Donghyuck was still very engaged in his phone, which by the way was in Mark's hands just in case Donghyuck's arms get tired as Mark declared, on the other hand, Mark's whole focus was on Donghyuck. Not something surprising. 

Taeyong groaned and did a sign to Chenle indicating they needed to level up their game a little bit. 

"Right, I just read one where Taeyong Hyung was Jaehyun Hyung's _sweet little omega._ I can't believe fans are too devoted that they can write stories where Taeyong Hyung gets fucked." After Chenle's brave discourse on fiction, Taeyong was looking baffled as hell. However, at least they managed to get Mark and Donghyuck's attention as they were clearly having fun with Taeyong's shocked expression, being at a loss for words. 

"Hey, we've actually seen a couple of those, too. I've only read Dotae so far tho..." Donghyuck said teasingly, trying to not burst into loud laughter. 

"You know you have dozens of them with Mark Hyung. Did you read any of them?" Jisung cut in while preparing to drown them in further embarrassment. 

"Ah, yes. We read them! They are quite entertaining. The way they portray our relationship is hilarious whatsoever. Sometimes they are going too far from our relationship tho." As soon as Donghyuck spoked and lay back on Mark's chest, the trio's smiles turned into big, unsatisfied pouts. 

"Exactly which part is not accurate? The fact that Mark is whipped for Donghyuck? You are! The fact that Donghyuck'd do anything for Mark? You would! So what's the exact point they are taking too far??" Taeyong slammed his fist on the coffee table stands in front of the couch, causing Chenle and Jisung to flinch openmouthedly. It was obvious that Taeyong was getting frustrated over MaHae's - non-existing - romantic relationship.

Jisung quietly wandered his eyes on Donghyuck and Mark's baffled expressions, their confusion was evident on their faces. Donghyuck separated his lips to answer Taeyong somehow but he looked like he couldn't find the right thing to say, slowly closing his lips back and sink into Mark more. 

"Oh fuck, I'm sorry. I guess I'm a little bit obsessed with those stories these days. They take my stress away so..." Taeyong muttered, still loud enough to be heard. 

"No, no. It's totally okay." Mark was caressing Donghyuck's arms, who remain quite taken aback, while Jisung tightened his hold around Chenle's hand. The tension was unavoidable in the room. 

"We were planning to continue to monitor our performances a little bit more, is it okay if we switched our rooms tonight Hyung?" Taeyong nodded slowly, not capable of finding a decent answer. Well, their second step was also a huge failure. 

****

_Step 3: Question 3: Is Donghyuck aware of how much Mark cares and does for him? He must._

This time mission was put on Taeil's shoulders. As one of Donghyuck's favorite Hyungs, perhaps the most favorite one, members believed his power to soften Donghyuck. He was assigned to make Donghyuck reminisce about his sweet, beautiful memories with Mark and eventually make him realize his _~~supposedly~~_ buried romantic feelings for Mark. All he needed to do was to restate Mark's caring and affectionate acts towards him. 

It was a packed day when Taeil decided to put the plan into action. After plenty of recordings and interviews, they were finally at the dorm, Taeil heard Donghyuck sighed with relief as soon as his body landed on his bed. Since Johnny was staying in WayV's dorm for the day, Taeil had claimed the bed beforehand in order to progress in their **strictly confidential** plan. 

When Mark abruptly barged into the room and placed an ice-back under Donghyuck's tired feet, Taeil felt like the universe was on his side. Mark quickly pressed a chaste kiss on Donghyuck's temple before whispering something unhearable and went back to his room. It was the perfect opportunity and Taeil was honestly thinking opportunity landed on his lap right there, that moment. 

"So, Mark is very kind, isn't he?" Realizing he must start from somewhere, he spoked. He was thankful to Mark for being a total love-sick boy so Taeil didn't look so random with his question. 

"Yeah, Hyung. He definitely is. He is so gentle, you know?" When Donghyuck arranged himself in a better position and turned his body to him, he smiled unconsciously. It has been a very long time since he had a chance to have a sincere conversation with the maknae. Grateful to Donghyuck for beginning to talk about Mark without needing Taeil to extol Mark, he also got himself in a comfortable position and nodded. 

"We all can see he's taking very good care of you. More than any of us honestly." He said smoothly, carefully adding an unnecessary comparison.

"He is. And recently he is actually over-doing it. There is always a special drink in the fridge every morning. He claims that they are made by his love and surely will keep me away from sicknesses. Oh also, he keeps sending me food. But like, not healthy ones! Two days ago he brought me a freaking hamburger! Can you believe it? I shouldn't gain weight. Just because I mentioned I'd love to have a hamburger once he acts like he's obligated to buy me one." Heartened by Taeil's encouraging and really interested eyes, Donghyuck continued to tell more about Mark. Truth to be told, Taeil had no idea about the beverages and foods Mark _apparently_ were preparing for Donghyuck. Hell, he was wondering what are those strange coloured bottles for days! 

"He is also very gentle with you. That brat used to smack your hands whenever you try to get near to him." Donghyuck didn't bother to hold his laugh and let himself loose a little bit more. 

"I know, right? Look at how the tables turned now. He can't keep his hands off me. Can you believe most of the time he is the one who is intending kisses!" Of course, Taeil didn't know Donghyuck was talking about real kisses, with tongue and spit swap. And again, he had no idea Donghyuck was talking about how Mark couldn't keep his hands and implicitly his dick off of him. 

"But I've gotta tell you, out of all the lovely things he has been doing for me I have a favorite. I can't help it! He may be learning Dream's choreographies to teach me, he may be letting me to do whatever I want to him, he may try to cook for me although he has no idea what he is doing, he may be teaching me English without actually getting angry at me, to be honest, there was one moment I've never felt like that special before." Donghyuck blinked his eyes fastly, trying to prevent small tears from wetting his cheeks. 

"Oh my god, why I'm getting emotional. " Donghyuck muttered to himself, unable to hold his huge grin. Taeil fondly watched him, still a bit bewildered by how he didn't even have to do anything to make Donghyuck absolutely soft for Mark. _They were terribly in love. Realize it dumbs._

"What did he do to make you literally cry?" Taeil asked curiously.

"He wrote a song for me. Like... he had written a lot of songs about me, we been knew but this time he didn't write it to publish. You should hear the lyrics Hyung! They are so sweet. I can't show you though, they are pretty... intimate." Donghyuck said while blushing, a stupid lovesick smile on his face. 

"Okay, maybe a little part of it would be fine." Taeil chuckled at Donghyuck giggly state and leaned forward to be able to see Donghyuck's phone.

'Oh, if this little light of mine

Combined with yours today,

How many watts could we luminate?

How many villages could we save?'

While Donghyuck continued to boast about his Mark Hyung, Taeil heaved a sigh of relief. 3rd step, oh precious 3rd step. It has worked great. 

****

Step 4: Question 4: All things aside, what does Donghyuck feel for Mark?

"Aren't you tired yet?" Donghyuck chuckled at Jaemin's weary voice, unable to stop himself from laughing out loud when Renjun plopped himself down on the practice room's hard floor.

"I think that's enough Hyuck." He spoke after a while, only now catching his breath. Although they were all working so hard, their main concern was always Donghyuck lately. His schedule was so packed, yet he wasn't showing any signs of weakness until now, keeping his bewitching antics.

"Aw, are my babies tired?" Donghyuck happily chittered. He folded Jisung in his arms after smacking a kiss on Chenle's cheek. It was mesmerizing, truth to be told, Donghyuck was incredible. Renjun silently kept his eyes on Donghyuck with a lift on the corner of his lips. Donghyuck was full of life, he was captivating and he swore if Mark doesn't treat this beautiful soul well then he'd have someone on top of his hit list.

"Is Mark good to you?" Before he could stop himself, words flew away from his mouth, creating an intriguing silence.

"I mean, yeah?" Despite seeming moderately bewildered Donghyuck answered, unfazed. "In which way though?"

"I don't know, does he treat you well? You were so into him in the early days yet he was always rejecting you. We are afraid you'll get hurt. We know you guys are cool right now but sti-" 

"Renjun" Donghyuck murmured with a smile, he was incredibly soft. His friends being worried about him, and his love life? It was disgustingly sweet. 

"He had his own reasons back then, we've talked and solved those issues. When was the last time you saw him pushing me away when I did a move on him? Well, plus, I dare him." He ended his sentence with a loud giggle, imagining his boyfriend rejecting him. The only time Mark pushes him was when Donghyuck tries to touch his dick in public, and there was no way he was telling this to them. 

"We're glad then." Jaemin entwined his arms around Donghyuck and rested his chin on his neck. "You know, you are still my baby." Jaemin softly spoke, eyes shining with a playful glint. 

"Oh, then you'll accept smooches from a baby, right???" Donghyuck pressed his lips on Jaemin's cheek loudly before he can sneak out of his hold. 

“Your phone is beeping loudly by the way” Jaemin childishly grumbled before Jeno reached out for Donghyuck’s phone which was laying on the floor for the past hour.

“It’s Mark messaging. Should I read?” He grinned and quickly typed Donghyuck’s password that was known by literally every member.

“Oh my fucking god” Jeno couldn’t help but curse after reading Mark’s text.

“He wrote and I quote ‘I hope I can make you feel good tonight. Don’t forget to bring some oil baby.’”

“What the fuck?” Jaemin let go of Donghyuck and immediately showed his reprimand through his facial expression to Jisung. He was absolutely against their little one saying bad words.

“You got it all wrong stupids! We’re going to have a massage session today. My muscles are so stiff so he’ll try to do some ‘professional massage’ which apparently he did a lot of search about. And that’s why he needs oil for god’s sake!” Donghyuck exclaimed loudly.

“Strange.” Renjun mumbled silently, not letting Donghyuck hear him. He thought maybe, just maybe, he was poring over nothing so serious but having a massage session with your best friend? Were they naked, were they oiling each other? Renjun just grimaced because of the scenes he imagined unintentionally.

****

Step 5: Question 5: It's -now- certain that Donghyuck is head over heels for Mark but what about Mark? Does he care as much as Donghyuck?

When they first add this question into the list, Doyoung ardently volunteered to take a role in. It was rather a funny sight to see considering how everyone already has known that Doyoung's main intention was to evaluate whether Mark was serious about Donghyuck or not. But actually witnessing how much Mark was suffering during the process was worthy of a good entertainment show. 

"Sooooo, Mark." Doyoung planned his 'should be serious but shouldn't sound like serious' conversation with a completely unsuspicious start line but he was undermining his own plan buy standing in the middle of the living room with both hands on hips, evidently judgy and tone so stern. 

"Yes?" But against all the odds, Mark looked like he didn't notice any strangeness. He continued to wait for an answer from Doyoung with a bored face. 

"What's your intentions with Donghyuck?" Doyoung could hear at least a couple of members groaning from their seats, not even completely surprised Doyoung got out of the plan in a matter of seconds. Yuta was trying too hard to keep his face straight but Mark's face was undeniably priceless. 

"Do I need to repeat my question Mark Lee?" This time it was Johnny who guffawed with other members who are clearly amused by Doyoung's actions. 

"No, no... but... like... what?" Mark stuttered, he didn't even know why he was nervous. Doyoung's question was simply so sudden and in all honesty, Mark had astoundingly many thoughts about his and Donghyuck's future lately. Even though he didn't know where Doyoung was coming, it was exactly the right question to ask him if you would aim to make him falter. 

"Hey! Why are you cornering Mark?" When Donghyuck appeared out of nowhere, Doyoung had no chance but to become quiet. 

"Doyoung was asking your love what's his intentions with you." Johnny said while grinning, ignoring how Doyoung was opening holes into his head with deadly glares. 

"And you answered by saying...?" 

"Make him happy until the very end?" Donghyuck smiles sheepishly, unable to stop himself from squishing his boyfriend's cheeks. He was too cute for his own good. "Oh, did you?"

Jaehyun wished he could take a picture of others without being noticed to save this hilarious moment forever. Every member was stunned by how appallingly in love those two. He could bet on the fact that someone will break soon and create whole chaos for the sake of young love. 


	2. they didn't know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NCT can't comprehend the fact that whether or not they try so hard, they never succeed -partially.

_Step 6: Question 6: If we make Donghyuck jealous, would it make him distinguish his romantic feelings from best-friend-feelings?_

It was a stupid step, truly. But they were so fed up with young boys who can't understand they are so gone for each other. The plan was simple enough; Yuta will declare his love multiple times, will touch Mark as much as he can, and will snatch Mark from Donghyuck at any chance he gets. However, their plan has an immensely big obstacle that they -apparently- forgot; Mark's reluctance to be apart from Donghyuck. 

It is cute, undeniably, but when you are pursuing a goal against them being together, it is not as lovely as it sounds. Yuta was annoyed as hell and members were a little bit concerned about Yuta's nervous system. 

"Let's go to a date, Mark Lee!" Yuta exclaimed with a big grin on his face. He was already preparing to link his arm to Mark's until he suddenly stepped away to wrap his arm around Donghyuck's slim waist. 

"Sorry Hyung, we have a date." Cheeky, cool cool cool. Yuta was calm, surely. It was his 3rd attempt to take Mark away from Donghyuck for not even 1 hour yet he was extremely persistent to stay with his lover boy. 

Taeyong looked like he was gonna address how he spoke about their dinner as "date" but immediately he was reminded that Yuta also used the same tactic. There was a huge possibility that he was gonna lose his sanity even before Yuta. 

"So, what are you planning for your 'so-called' date guys?" Johnny interrupted the silence, wishing to cheer the mood up. 

"Mark said it's a 'big' surprise so I don't know yet." 

"Aah, wait! That thing?" Jaehyun unexpectedly spoke, he was looking very uninterested seconds ago. He wiggled his eyebrows playfully and got a satisfying nod from Mark. 

"You'll like it, Hyuck." Jaehyun turned to his seemingly interesting mobile game after winking to Donghyuck. In Yuta's opinion, the exchange was very suspicious. If Jaehyun has known anything more than them and not telling them, that might cause some blood to be shed. 

"Let's go baby." Mark who didn't want to spend any more minutes in the dorm slowly led Donghyuck to the door while sliding his hand from Donghyuck's waist to a little bit upper of his butt. The move didn't go unnoticed by Taeyong but until he was able to mask his surprise they were already out of the dorm. 

"Did you see that??" Yuta cried loudly and dropped his shoulders. There was no way, they were unbelievable. 

_Step 7: Question 7: If we make MArk jealous, would it make him distinguish his romantic feelings from best-friend-feelings?_

After their unsuccessful and desperate attempts of finding a chance to make Donghyuck jealous, they were not the most motivated team to sustain their plan, nevertheless, after hearing about all those steps from Ten, Lucas was deeply motivated to help his best bro to figure out his feelings. When Lucas came to 127's dorm and offered his help, Doyoung inhaled and exhaled deeply and smiled. He was looking like a tired captain who is shooting his last shots to pursue their goal. 

"What's on your mind?" 

"You know, me and Donghyuck... hmm... we are not the closest in the group. We've talked a few times but I've confused his name multiple times and stuff... so I never got a chance to properly hang out with him, or simply befriend with him. What I'm thinking is, what about I offer to take Donghyuck out and do that couple of times within a week. I'm sure he'll accept because he will feel bad if he doesn't. And I can brag about how we are getting SOOOO close with him to Mark. Maybe that will ring some bells in his head?" It was making sense and Doyoung was evidently more lively than several minutes ago. 

"You are willing to do that?" Lucas smiled and nod his head, he has been thinking about ways to get close to Donghyuck anyway. It was a chance to hit two birds with one stone. 

"Sure." 

****

True to his words, Lucas asked Donghyuck to go to lunch together when he was practicing with Dream. And come as a no surprise, Donghyuck gladly accepted. He knew Lucas's close friendship with his boyfriend and he was most definitely interested in be friends with Lucas. They were quite awkward at first but following little jokes and some dick jokes they were already warmed to each other. 

"I can't believe I didn't even bother to spend time with you man, you are so fun to be together." Lucas placed his huge hand on Donghyuck's thigh, not noticing what he's doing. He unconsciously got closer to Donghyuck and opened his arms. 

"Can I hug you? You look so huggable. I've seen some videos of you hugging the members so.." Donghyuck fell into Lucas's arms quickly, pleased by his request. As a person who worships skinship, he was more than happy. 

"Oh my god, you are so tiny." Lucas outcried, he was squishing Donghyuck, it was a platonic admiring. 

"Hey, what's up?" Upon hearing Mark's unusually stern voice, Donghyuck drew himself back from Lucas and flashed a gorgeous smile to Mark. 

"Oh, hello! Lucas treated me some ice cream and fondue!" While Donghyuck excitedly speaking about how delicious the dessert was, Mark's eyes were focused on Lucas's hand on his boyfriend's thighs. He knew he meant no harm but he was a jealous boy and Donghyuck was so pretty for his own good. 

"Hey Yukhei, I know it'll come out very impolite and strange but, can you remove hand from Donghyuck's leg? It's lingering kinda high so." Donghyuck burst into a loud laugh, obviously having so much fun from Mark's funny way of requesting. 

"Baby, are you jealous?" He softly asked, unable to keep himself from caressing Mark's cheeks. 

"Don't mind him, Lucas, sometimes he's too deep in boyfriend mode. But what can I do, I'm in love with this fool." For a second, Lucas thought that he heard something wrong. A lot of words. Boyfriend, being in love... He was lost for words but seeing Mark's blushing face and Donghyuck's snort, he got his head together and started to process new information. 

"YOU ARE DATING?" He must have been so loud without knowing that many people were looking at their table with judging faces. 

"Shhh! Don't let the whole world know, will you? Of course, we are dating! It's been months!" Lucas, with a baffled expression, started to laugh by himself. They were clowns. All members were literal clowns. 

"Oh my god, others have no idea! They've been trying to make you realize your feelings for weeks!" It was time for Markhyuck to laugh their asses off. They were pretty open about their relationship, always calling each other pet names in the dorm and also displaying a great amount of touching so the fact that others didn't catch the clues and thought they were pinning after each other was funny as hell. 

"Dude, that's so funny. I can't believe how foolish they are. Oh my god, we gotta do something to clown them more!"

Observing from the outside, Lucas was naturally more aware and attentive after receiving such information about the duo's relationship. It was very hard to think they weren't dating while seeing them being head over heels for each other every second and Lucas felt deeply embarrassed of himself's and member's oblivious state. 

****

Mark slowly rubbed his thumb onto the knots at the small of the back of Donghyuck, he was sitting on Donghyuck's ass while brushing his hard on to his boyfriend's cute butt. 

"You are absolutely utilizing the opportunity and taking advantage of my soreness, sir!" Donghyuck joked sheepishly, he was sleepy, his muscles were only now starting to loose and relax. 

"Damn, I am." After pouring more oil on his back, Mark also slid his hand into Donghyuck's shorts. Allegedly aiming to give Donghyuck's whole body equal attention but the obvious fact was him being horny. 

"You are so beautiful." Mark pressed a short kiss on Donghyuck's right shoulder before whispering into his ear. "So alluring." One more kiss to his nape. One more to his hip. 

"I love you so much." 

"Do you think we can fool the guys? We can turn their plan backward?" Donghyuck, being the evil himself, nonchalantly changed the topic. His mind was scheming all night about this. 

"Dude, I was showing my love to you! And you are talking about other guys??" Mark cried, squeezing Donghyuck's sides. 

"Don't dude me, Mark. Your hand is on my ass. Don't dude me. And yes! Because it doesn't make sense to me! How could they not know about us??? The only thing we didn't do in front of them is fucking." 

"Oh my god, past days that all weird behaviour and Taeyong's temper lose! It was all for us!" Donghyuck confined himself with loudly sighing, he put his head back on the bed and let Mark drive his hands over sore muscles. 

"I love you, too. For the record." 

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!!! I'll be posting the last part very soon, I couldn't focus on writing for some time so I decided to post this short part before the end. The next part will show Markhyuck clowning members and intentionally making them lose their sanity lol. I hope you liked this short fic! Like I said in the first chapter's notes I'm actually Turkish and I'm learning English so writing this story was kind of a challenge for me. I hope I did rather a good job.  
> If you can share your thoughts and comment I'd appreciate it a lot. Thank you for reading!  
> Support NCT!


	3. the hunter becomes the hunted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As NCT members forgot how smart their maknaes are, they are being hunted on the road of hunting.

_Step 7: Don't let Mark and Donghyuck spend time together, this way they will miss each other and finally realize their romantic feelings._

It'd be a lie to say that Lucas wasn't enjoying other's misery. They've been plotting what else to do for almost 4 hours now. Undeniably their determination was pretty impressive. Over the course of their naturally prolonged planning process, they had many interesting and questionable ideas one of which is to scream to their faces that they are in love - and when you think about it, it may have been the most effective way.

Whilst they were scheming, unbeknownst to them, the duo they were going wild over were actually cuddling in Donghyuck's house. Since Donghyuck's mother was as in love with Mark as her son, she'd frequently invite the couple to have dinner and watch his son getting drowned with little kisses. 

It was wonderfully satisfying to see Donghyuck this happy with someone, thus Mark was used to hearing lovely words from Mrs.Lee when Donghyuck wasn't around. 

"I'm gonna pee, stop the movie till I come back!" Donghyuck screamed, trying to slip out from Mark's arms around his belly. 

"You're so embarrassing, oh my god." Mark couldn't help his smile. 

"Yet you love me." 

"I do, I really do. Go and pee, come on." Before patting Donghyuck's soft buttocks, he planted a small kiss to his neck which made the latter shiver for a second. 

"I know I always mention your younger days but whenever I see you guys together and being lovey-dovey I reminisced how often Hyuck would come home from the company grumbling about a boy named 'Mork'. I used to tell him that there is a very thin line between hate and love. And if he's that interested in you, he could be confusing his own feelings. He would fake a loud laugh and roll his eyes at me. It's just so funny that he doesn't even want to lift his head from your shoulders." Mark could see Mrs.Lee's eyes were shining with tears. They were a little bit of trouble when they were kids, he would easily accept that. But hearing how precious their relationship to family members was even more valuable. 

"I'M BACK, STOP GOSSIPING ABOUT ME NOW." 

"Always full of yourself, my dear son." 

****

"It's been so long since we've last hang out, right?" Jungwoo cheerily said. He and Mark were drinking coffee near the company. Unlike the last time, Mark effortlessly accepted Jungwoo's offer to hang out, leaving Donghyuck with Ten and making 'the plan' to work better than expected. 

"Yeah, I feel like although we are all together most of the time, we can't really focus on just relaxing and enjoying our time together because of how hard we are working. I'm glad to be able to sit and just chill with you." Comeback times were indeed delightful and pleasing, however, they were teenagers who need to have fun to relax. 

"If you didn't spend your all free time with Donghyuck, we could have done a couple of things together Mark." With the obvious implication, Mark chuckled silently. He and Donghyuck had guessed that they hadn't finished their plan yet. 

"Oh god, do not even ask about that. I'm so sick of him. We are, like, together 24/7. It was a great idea to get away from him and breathe." From the instant change in Jungwoo's expression, Mark had a hard time controlling his own face. He was seconds away from cracking up. 

"What??? You two look the happiest when you are together. What do you mean you're sick of him?!" Jungwoo's tone was inevitably harsher than before, almost screaming at Mark. By the look of him, he was also squeezing his phone tightly, almost too tight to break it. 

"We act well, I guess. Come on, you know how insufferable he is. He talks too much, he teases too much. I can't handle him." When Mark decided to amplify his spontaneous acting, he was well aware that every one of his words was igniting Jungwoo to snap. 

"Hah..." Jungwoo stayed silent for a minute, unable to close his mouth. Cleary at the loss of words. 

"Are you mocking me right now?" Finally, a natural reaction raised albeit he was still looking very much dejected. 

"Oh my fucking god, of course Woo! I can't believe you don't see the reality. How can you not even have an inkling that says 'maybe they're dating'??? Hyuck and I are dating." After seeing the pure shock on Jungwoo's face, Mark was literally gratified. It took a while for Jungwoo to fathom what Mark said, but as soon as he comprehended every detail he looked more baffled than before. 

"You are telling me that we are working our asses off for something that is already happened?" Not being sure if he should calm Jungwoo or just keep silent, Mark sighed loudly. 

"You could have asked us. But we actually do A LOT OF PDA, so I don't really understand how you didn't conclude this?" 

"I thought that was usual for you. Wait, since when you are dating?" The next 30 minutes passed with Mark trying to pacify Jungwoo who got into a shock after hearing they've been dating for almost a year. 

****

"You are still annoying, I don't know how Mark tolerates you." Ten mumbled, shrugging Donghyuck off of his arm. 

"The power of true love Hyung." 

"True love my ass." Ten pushed the plate to Donghyuck's side. He was fiddling for so long. 

"When are you going to tell them you are dating? They spent 4 hours! 4! And I was so close to dropping the bomb. I can't believe they didn't catch you kiss or fuck. For god's sake, I discovered your relationship by having to see Mark's cock in your mouth. IN A FUCKING PUBLIC TOILET IN THE CONCERT HALL. I'm traumatized by the way. Thank you so much." Despite cheekily smiling to Ten, the redness on his cheeks were clearly visible. 

"We thought the practice was over! It's your fault that you had to pee!" 

"Damn, you're still a kid." 

"Look who's talking." Johnny said beatifically, enjoying the bickering between the two. 

"What were you talking about?" Donghyuck contemplated for a second whether or not he would reveal a shocking fact to Johnny. Mark had actually texted him couple of minutes ago and told him his little hilarious experience with Jungwoo. And frankly, Donghyuck was jealous. 

"Oh we were talking about the time Ten Hyung caught my escapade with Mark."

"Escapade?" Understanding Donghyuck's plan, Ten immediately smirked and joined the conversation.

"Yeah, had forced to hear their dirty talk. Imagine a scene, Mark holding Donghyuck's head, thrusting in his mouth and praising how a good baby boy he is. Yuck!" Johnny dropping the chocolate bar in his hand, eyes popping out of his head, lips opening and closing continuously. It was quite a sight. 

"Excuse me?" 

"Hyung, I'm sorry that you've given so much thought and effort to your... project but we are already together with Mark. Since last year precisely." 

"I need a moment." Johnny slowly sat down on one of the chairs and looked at Donghyuck with gentle eyes. 

"I'm so happy for you. I am having a hard time accepting my two favorite brothers are dating." In the middle of a warm hug Donghyuck and Johnny shared, Ten punched Johnny's biceps lightly, an offended expression on his face.

"Your favorite two brothers?" 

"Would you like me to call you my little bro?" 

"I shut up." 

****

"Okay, so, who knows?" At the night of the same day, like every other day, Mark and Donghyuck occupied the big couch in the living room, supposedly watching some variety show but predictably they were busy with ogling each other.

"Jungwoo, Johnny Hyung, Ten Hyung, Jaehyun Hyung, Lucas, and I suspect of Chenle, too." Donghyuck put his fingers through Mark's hair and scattered his hair a little. 

"We should tell them all before they lose their minds. Yesterday I caught Jaemin and Jeno trying to change my computer's background photo to your selca. I'm not opposed to this but... why?" It was truly funny to watch others struggle so much while the answer was open in front of them. 

"We can just call them here and tell." 

"Actually I have a greater idea. But you should mask your jealousy." Mark raised his eyebrows curiously. 

****

_Bunch of gays and Mark Lee_

_Donghyuck: [Picture attached]_

_Have fun baby_

_Jisung: What the hell_

_Jaemin: Language Jisung!_

_Also what the fuck???!!!_

_Jaehyun: Can someone explain why Donghyuck send a nsfw picture of him to the group chat???_

_Mark: Donghyuck..._

_Donghyuck: It was my way to come out to you all!_

_Jeno: We know you are gay?? Since forever? What are you talking about?_

_Donghyuck: Come out as Mark Lee's boyfriend...._

_Taeyong: WHAT_

_HOW_

_WHEN_

_WHAT_

_Johnny: Tae calm down_

_Taeyong: SHUT._

_LITERALLY SHUT UP._

_DONGHYUCK WHEN?? DID OUR PLAN WORKED OUT????_

_Donghyuck: lol_

_****_

The rest of the day was indeed funny. Taeyong was screaming around happily, hugging Mark and Donghyuck at every chance he got, very much pleased by the ~~un~~ expected news. All hell broke loose at the moment Taeyong discovered the fact that Jaehyun knew about their relationship all along. He was seemingly mad whereas Donghyuck was %100 sure that it was more like sadness. Even though he wasn't a part of the plan, he could easily tell how hard Taeyong worked for their love - which was absolutely sweet by the way. And it wasn't so hard to understand why Taeyong was heartbroken. 

By the look of Jaehyun's face when Taeyong refused to talk with him, maybe they will need another plan to make Jaeyong happen. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I know it wasn't the greatest fic but I've been trying to get used to writing and honestly Canon fics are my safe place. They are easy to imagine and write. Thank you for everyone who read my story, I hope despite all the mistakes, it was enjoyable for you. 
> 
> If you can share your opinion with me, I'd be so so so happy!

**Author's Note:**

> If you can leave comments I'd appreciate that so much.  
> Thank you for reading.  
> \- Ceren


End file.
